Xavier's Academy: New Mutants
by Owllover123
Summary: Alex, a young girl who was born a mutant and discovered her powers at the age of six, gets the chance to go to Xavier's academy. Along with her little sister, they go to the academy and on adventures of all kinds. Reviews make me write faster. Rated for curse words and maybe some violence.


Little 6-year-old Alex laid in the green grass of her house lawn. She stared up at the sky with her dark blue eyes. Her long blonde hair lay sprawled out around her head. She felt the nice cool breeze blow her side bangs to one side and it felt nice. Though the cool breeze felt good on her warm skin, she was more in love with water and speaking of water she was thirsty. She sat up, letting her fall to it's natural length just above her bottom. She looked into the sky for just a bit longer then stood up and walked into her house.

"Mommy!" Alex called through her house. "Mommy! I need you!" She called again but to no avail. She walked into her mom and dad's bedroom to find her mom asleep in her bed. Her dad must've been at work. "Mommy?" Alex asked causing the woman to wake a bit.

"What Alex?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm thirsty." Alex answered, pointing to her throat.

"Okay. I'll get you some water in just a few minutes." Then her mommy went right back to sleep. Alex raised her hand to shake her mom awake again when she decided against it and she would get her own water. Alex turned and walked out of her mother's room. See, her mom was not neglectful just merely tired from her pregnancy. Yes, her mom was pregnant with another child. The baby was to be born after Alex's seventh birthday. Aside from that, Alex walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup. She reached up to the sink to get herself some water when she realized there was no way for her to reach it. The faucet was so high up and she was so down low, she couldn't reach. She thought about getting her stepping stool from the bathroom and then went and got it. She picked it up and set it in front of the sink but still she couldn't reach. She huffed and set the cup down on the small part of counter where there wasn't sink.

"Okay. What am I gonna do?" Alex wondered aloud. Her throat was so dry she just wished she could get some water... Suddenly the faucet started making odd sounds and the young girl grew confused. "Hmm..." As the sounds stopped she tried to think of a plan to get some water when her thirst became crazy and her mouth was very dry. She stared at the sink for a long while wishing water would magically float it's way to her when suddenly it did. Water came out of the faucet though no one had turned it on. It floated in mid-air trying to determine where to go when suddenly Alex realized she was doing that. She opened her mouth to allow the water to come and it did. The water felt nice and cool in her dry throat. She tried to do it again but this time putting the water in the cup. She ran back to her mommy's bedroom, excited to show her her new power. "Mommy! Mommy! I got the water all by myself!" She yelled as she ran in, waking the woman a second time.

"That's great sweetie, mommy's just gonna rest for a little while longer then you can show me how you did it." The woman smiled, fully awake but able to go back to sleep once ready.

"No mommy, I actually moved the water with my brain!" Alex smiled causing the woman to laugh.

"You have quite the imagination." Her mom laughed.

"Just look!" Alex focused and was able to pull the water out of the cup and into the air without touching it again. Suddenly the woman jumped out of bed and grabbed her phone. She began dialing like crazy until it was ringing.

"Hello?.. Pastor. I need you to come pray over Alex, I think she's been possessed by a demon." She cried.

NINE YEARS LATER

After many exorcisms Alex's mom found out her daughter was not possessed, but merely a mutant. Alex's mom had wished her daughter had never discovered the power and tried to keep her from using it. But after time, her mother gave up and let Alex do what she wanted, she focused more on her other daughter. Alyssa. A few years after she was born she was in a car accident, losing her ability to walk. But that never stopped Alyssa from trying to be normal as hard as she possibly could. Luckily for their mother, Alyssa showed no signs of being a mutant. Alex couldn't care less if her sister was human or not, she was sixteen and had more important things at hand. Like her powers, the more she became in control of them, the bluer her hair wold go. It wasn't dyed or anything, it was all natural. Her hair just changed when she began controlling her powers. The nice blonde it used to be was fading to a light blue except for a few random strands all around her head. This day was not a normal one, it didn't change really. Alex went to school, did her work, hung out with her friends, came home, played video games for a while and everything was fine. Until there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Their mom ran to the door and opened it up. "Hello."

"Hello, I'm Charles Xavier. Is Alex here and are you a parent or guardian?" The man who sat in a wheelchair asked.

"Y-yes she's here and yes I'm her mother." She answered feeling worried her daughter did something bad. 'On no. What did she do this time?'

"May I speak with her?" Xavier asked.

"Sure uhh... Come on in." Their mother opened the door to allow him to come in and he did. "She's just in her room, I'll go and get her, make yourself at home." And with that their mom went to her oldest daughter's room. He looked around and the house looked nice. Calm. He noticed the odd tire tracks in the house which weren't his and then looked back up to see a family portrait on the piano. Two daughters, a mother, a father. Nice family. He then heard a click and turned around. There, in a power wheel-chair sat a girl with reddish-brown hair pulled into a braid (except her side bangs which fell a little past her chin) which fell down the girls back.

"Wow. This is rare." She stated. "Uhh... My mom let you in right? You didn't like break-in or something crazy right?"

"No. I didn't break-in. Your mother let me in. Or at least what I assume is your mother." He answered.

"Yeah. She's my mom." Alyssa answered. An awkward silence overcame them allowing Xavier to enter her mind.

"Oh. You're a mutant too." Alyssa's eyes widened at that statement. She was like Alex? But that's impossible, she never had any strange things happen with her before. 'Umm... I'm just not going to say anything to this.' Alyssa thought.

'_Its okay to react like this, most people do. Yes, I am speaking to you, through your mind. Most people go crazy when there's voices in their heads but this one isn't bad._' Alyssa giggled at that as her sister and mother came out of her sister's room.

"Here she is, sorry about the wait." Their mother apologized.

"Oh, that's quite alright." Xavier smiled.

"Alyssa, honey, why don't you go to your room and let mr. Xavier and Alex talk alone okay?" Their mother asked.

"Okay." And with that Alyssa rolled back into her room and shut the door behind her.

"So who's the bald guy?" Alex asked. "I'm sorry, 'follicle-y challenged' guy?"

'_Well, that's not very nice._' Came Xavier's reply in her mind. Alex looked around then stared at Xavier.

"Uhh... That's weird."

"I'll just be in the other room if you need me." Then their mother left as well.

"Why don't you have a seat Alex? This might be a little hard to take in all at once." Xavier explained. Alex stared at him oddly but obeyed and sat down. "Alex, I run a school for people like you."

"People like me?" Alex asked.

"Yes, people like you. And your sister when she's ready." Xavier explained.

"A school for people like me. Hm. Look, I'm not gonna follow some bald guy in a wheelchair who happens to speak in my mind, to some school that probably doesn't even exist." Alex stated.

"There's no judgement." Xavier added.

"No judgment? Okay, I'm down." Alex agreed.

"Great. Now I think I should talk with your mother about all of this." Xavier stated, about to go and speak to her.

"Alright, I'll get her. Mom!" Alex called loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. They heard footsteps and then Alex's mom appeared in the room.

"Yes, honey?" Her mom asked.

"He wants to talk to you about something." Alex then went into her room. After about ten or fifteen minutes Alex was called back into the living room and told she could go. So, happily she packed her bags, said goodbye to her sister, mom and dad, and then she left for the academy.


End file.
